


Always Be

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before he is due to go onstage and host the #NicerInternet show, Dan does the opposite. Cue boyfriend Phil to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be

“Dan, you’re on in ten minutes, okay?” a rushed-looking producer announced (rather than asked) and Dan shakily smiled and nodded in understanding. 

Since the event was occurring within the Radio 1 building, everyone was on a first name basis. Dan watched on as various crew members dashed around the room, on tasks that he wouldn’t even comprehend as necessary.

A carpet was moved exactly three centimetres to the left, Dan’s host armchair was swapped out for one of two shades darker and the each of the guests’ microphones were switched for patterned alternatives. No matter how he tried to focus on a stationary space on the wall, everything was spinning at a million miles an hour. And he had no choice but to endure it.

“Guests onstage in three minutes, three minutes, please!” the same producer barked, and the Internet famous were ushered out of their makeup chairs and filed in front of the entrance, where they would walk through a curtain to greet the doting crowd.

All except one.

“Great” Phil sighed as he walked out of the bathroom into the now vacant green room. 

“Have they gone onstage already?” he asked himself as he sent a text to all of the guests asking where they were, whilst taking a last look in the mirror and feeling overall confident. 

Phil adored appearing on talks like this one, but this one in particular was a memorable moment, because it would be his boyfriend’s first hosting gig alone. Sure, he was forced to seldom host the radio show alone when Phil was ill or away somewhere, but this was a whole new ball game.

When they left the flat, Dan seemed overall ready and anticipatory for the day’s events, and Phil chuckled as he listened to Dan reel off all the things that could go wrong or, which was more likely, very very right.

“You’ll be great, love” were the last words he had a chance to speak before they were broken apart, and taken into different rooms.

_Getting ready to go on… where are you? You’re making these people lose their damn minds, Lester ;) ___

__With only a smirk and little giggle as response to Louise’s text Phil scurried towards the staging area, but not before spotting a sagging brunet heap curled in the corner of the room, as far away from the hubbub as possible._ _

__With a cautious glance to the other YouTubers – who were still queued behind the curtain, waiting for the warm-up entertainer (who served no purpose, Phil concluded) to finish – he ran over and sank to his knees to carefully remove Dan’s hands from covering his face._ _

__“I can’t do it” his voice was hoarse, and Phil had never seen Dan so terrified._ _

__“What do you mean?” Phil mentally scolded himself for asking such a stupid question, but it at least made Dan giggle weakly, which was something._ _

__“That,” Dan nodded towards the staging area, where the audience were cheering ridiculously loudly for something he couldn’t make out. “I can’t do that” he concluded and bit his lip nervously, making Phil’s stomach do a flip._ _

__“You were so excited about it this morning, Dan, why not now?” Dan shook his head in response, and leant forward into Phil’s chest, letting a helpless sob escape his lips._ _

__“I’m going to screw up, I can’t fucking do it!” he stated, voice muffled due to his current position. Without processing the action, Phil began softly stroking Dan’s hair, his other arm wrapped protectively around him.  
A group of around four crew members began to crowd around them, but with a mouthing of the words _I’ve got this _, and surprisingly despite sounding like the cheesy protagonist from a gangster movie, they were alone once again – but still watched carefully from a distance.___ _

____With a million and one comforting words whispered in his ear, Dan was still an unstable wreck, and refused to move from their embrace, which Phil didn’t think was the worst thing in the world.  
“Why weren’t you here earlier when they were” Dan asked, presupposing the subject was obvious, which it was._ _ _ _

____“Duty called, then I had to see who else did. Hint, not you” Phil replied softly, subtly implementing humour where possible in additional attempts to cheer Dan up, and Dan grinned._ _ _ _

____“You’re literally the lamest person I’ve ever known” he told Phil, who placed a hand to his heart dramatically, provoking another small laugh._ _ _ _

____“But no, I still can’t go out there. They’ll all hate me and I’ll say something stupid and-“ Dan was interrupted mid-sentence by a set of lips against his own._ _ _ _

____“Okay first off, I’ve missed being able to do that for the past three hours. Secondly, can I tell you something?”_ _ _ _

____Dan simply nodded, the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach mixing with the anxious and overall unavoidable feeling._ _ _ _

____“I promised I’d always be there on your bad days, did I not?” Phil asked, but didn’t wait for an answer._ _ _ _

____“I promised that I’d always be there to stand with you when something horrible comes a’knocking,” he cast a confused glance to the ceiling upon reflection of his current choice of wording, and why it sounded so much like a cancelled 1940s sitcom, but continued nevertheless._ _ _ _

____“I promised that I’d always be there to kiss away your worries and doubts”_ _ _ _

____Another meaningful, passionate kiss was shared, leaving a beaming Phil and a now calm(ish) Dan, who was slowly working his way back up to a smile._ _ _ _

____“That’s what this represents” Phil stated before reaching into Dan’s suit pocket and pulling out the circular band, identical to the one in his own shirt pocket._ _ _ _

____“How did you know I had that?” Dan asked, a blush spreading on his cheeks._ _ _ _

____“Oh please, you can’t be without a piece of me” Phil replied jokily, but Dan nodded, and proceeded to say how he didn’t know why Phil classed it as a joke._ _ _ _

____“And, only five minutes behind schedule, please welcome YouTube power couple and your host and top panellist for tonight, Dan and Phil!” a voice from behind the curtain boomed, and, without breaking their hand-holding (Dan made Phil promise not to) they walked out to roaring cheers and an overwhelming amount of aw’s._ _ _ _

____As they sat down, Phil on the edge of a sofa and Dan in his host’s armchair, their awkwardly long arms finally coming in use as their hands never broke apart, with a final squeeze of the hand and a last supportive yet pining shared glance, Dan took a deep breath._ _ _ _

____“So, nicer internet…”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a fluff heap of nothingness i'm SORRY
> 
> It's just predictable fluff that I wrote during my free hour at college, it's not my best by any stretch of the imagination
> 
> I'm such phan trash bye


End file.
